Ghosts And Aliens, Could it get any worse?
by Devinisfab
Summary: Clara urges the doctor to travel back to see his past regeneration, after things go wrong a rift in time and space opens causing them to be transported to a parallel world.


"So what's on the agenda today?" Clara asks propping herself on top of a guard rail inside the Tardis. I mean what is there really left to do? She swings her feet as she taunts the doctor.

"Excuse me? Are you bored of, oh I don't know, traveling through time and space anywhere you want?" the doctor says raising his bushy eyebrows giving Clara an angry stare that he hoped would be intimidating.

"To tell you the truth, yeah I am quite bored." This only made The Doctor angrier. As he roughly pulled a lever down stopping the sound of the Tardis and walked to Clara looking her dead in her eyes.

"A planet made entirely of cheese." The doctor said "Nah, you're already cheesy enough." Clara interjected. "A galaxy completely run by children, well not exactly children, freshly hatched from their egg they are 85 times smarter than you." The doctor was aggravated and you could see it in his eyes, the way he stood, and the way he fidgeted his hands.

"Let's go back in time and see your previous generation, when I first met you." Clara said shyly aware of how the doctor would react.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, absolutely not!" the doctor said shaking his head.

"Come on please!" Clara quickly retorted. The Doctor paused for a moment and whispered obscenities at himself.

"Okay, But no matter what, **Do Not Interact With Anyone!"** The Doctor scoffed and began to press buttons and pull the lever that let out that beautiful song of the Tardis.

The Tardis lands and the doctor runs to the door and slowly peaks his head out looking around. The Tardis lands in Aries, 1890. They both exit the Tardis into a small alleyway, just about the width of the Tardis.

"Well, let's go see Vincent van Gogh." The doctor says as he walks towards the exit of the alley.

"You know Vincent van Gogh?" Clara asks running to catch up with the doctor.

"Well, I don't really know him. I just helped solve a little alien problem that involved him." The doctor replies.

They walk down several streets getting dirty looks as the locals notice their odd clothing. They come across a tavern and the doctor stops and hides behind a wall pulling Clara with him.

"I should be coming right…about…now." The doctor says checking his watch.

The Doctors face suddenly becomes frightened as nobody comes up to the tavern.

"No, No, No, No, Where am I? What happened?" The Doctor says to himself before running towards the tavern.

"Doctor! Where are you going?!" Clara yells at him.

"Just go back to the Tardis! Remember not to interact with anyone!" the doctor yells back as he enters the tavern.

Clara starts walking back towards where they came from trying to remember every turn. As she turns a corner she runs into a woman turning as well, and falls to the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry." Clara says picking herself off the ground. As the woman helps her up she realizes her clothing do not fit this time at all as well.

"It's perfectly fine, you seem a little lost can I help you." The woman says examining Clara to make sure she's alright.

"Yeah, I'm a little lost but I'll be fine It's nice meeting you I'm Clara" Clara reaches out her hand for a handshake.

"Amy." The woman smiles as she shakes Clara's hand.

"Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Clara. Do you think you could help me find a blue box, it says police on it." As soon as Clara says "Blue Box," Amy's eyes widen

"Doctor! Amy yells, backing away from Clara.

Clara panics when she realizes what she had done. The previous doctor comes running out form a building nearby and rushes towards Amy.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He quickly asks examining her.

"She said she's looking for a blue box doctor." Amy says in a worried tone.

Suddenly Clara's Doctor comes running up from behind.

"No, no, no, I specifically told you not to interact with anyone especially not me!" The Doctor yells at Clara.

In a large flash of white a crack in space and time, much like the one in Amy's wall, opens up between the two groups.

"Quick, back to the Tardis!" The Doctor yells grabbing Clara by the sleeve. As they begin to run the earth shakes and trembles as they hear the sound of destruction behind them caused by the wall sucking in all the matter behind it.

The Doctor and Clara reach the Tardis and quickly enter it. The Doctor sprints towards the console hitting levers and pressing buttons as quick as he can.

"If I can do this right the Tardis will ride the crack and land in a parallel universe, the only downside is the universe we enter will have a large catastrophic event happening as well. We will be set at ground zero of this event, so let's hope we don't die." The Doctor looks at Clara with fear in his eyes.

"Hold on Clara, Hold on as hard as you can." The Doctor says pulling a lever down

The Tardis fills with white blinding light and a ringing noise equipped with massive turbulence.


End file.
